l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Togashi family
The Togashi family were founded by the Dragon Clan Founder Togashi. Way of the Dragon, p. 14 While not direct descendants of the Kami, the members who were tattooed by the Dragon Clan Champion prior to the Second Day of Thunder were done so with the blood of Togashi, and therefore had a connection with the Kami none the less. Within the Family Unlike his brothers and sisters, Togashi never took a bride nor had any children (that, until recently, the Empire knew of; see Togashi's Son. The Togashi family, which bears his name, is a family not of blood in the traditional sense. The Togashi are the Ise Zumi which came to follow Togashi (and now his grandson, Togashi Satsu). Though they were not descended from the Dragon Kami himself, Togashi used his own blood to give power to their tattoos, so they are, nevertheless, connected by Togashi's blood. Way of the Dragon, p. 15 When a samurai took the "Togashi" name, he dropped the name he was born with to show he was no longer the man he once was. Role The Togashi "family" followed their own private edicts that were so cryptic that nobody could detail them. They embraced a philosophy of enlightenment through spontaneity, and value, humility, compassion, and a sense of humor. Those outside the Togashi sometimes viewed their members as unpredictable or even insane. Ise zumi were charming and affable. The ise zumi tended to focus on healing, positive energy, and fire. Truly ancient ise zumi of at least two centuries old could inscribe mystic tattoos upon others using ink containing their blood. Secrets of the Dragon, p. 69 Family Mon The Togashi family mon depicted a dragon encircling a plum blossom. This was significant because it was a plum that fell from the tree to feed Togashi after Shinsei's famous words; "Neither will I." Way of the Dragon, p. 18 History The Banishment of the Togashi In 1129 after the death of Togashi himself, Hitomi claimed the Dragon Clan for herself. She renamed Kyuden Togashi as Kyuden Hitomi and commanded all those who bore the Togashi name to swear fealty to her or be excecuted or banished. A few took the Hitomi name, but most fled the Dragon lands or were excecuted by Hitomi. Togashi's only son, Togashi Hoshi, was among those banished. Hoshi used his long-standing good relations with the Brotherhood of Shinsei to accomodate many of the former members of the Togashi. Legend of the Five Rings: Third Edition, p. 20 The Togashi Name Restored In 1131 the Naga led by Qamar lay siege to the lower Dragon provinces. It was unknown to most why the Naga have done this, and their rampage destroyed three minor strongholds of the Dragon until they were suddenly halted by the appearance of the Brotherhood of Shinsei. Many believed the Brotherhood were there to parley with the Naga to end hostilities, but when the Brotherhood, mostly former Togashi Ise Zumi led by Hoshi join forces with the Naga, many are taken aback. Hitomi's own brother, Mirumoto Daini chooses to side with the Naga. It becomes clear within weeks that Hoshi has also mastered the art of making Ise Zumi himself, and many of the Brotherhood swear fealty to the Hoshi name. Legend of the Five Rings: Third Edition, p. 22 The siege lasts until 1132 when Toku was commanded to take the Monkey Clan and ended the fighting in Dragon lands. Hidden Emperor, p. 42 Upon the ascension of Hitomi to become Lady Moon the Togashi are reinstated as Togashi Hoshi claims the leadership of the Dragon. In addition to the Togashi being restored those who swore to the Hoshi name are allowed to join the Dragon. Using wisdom learned from Hitomi, Hoshi prepares for the upcoming conflict with the Lying Darkness. Legend of the Five Rings: Third Edition, p. 23 Patrolling sleeping volcanoes The eruption of the Wrath of the Kami in 1158 and the final exposure in 1161 of being a Dark Oracle of Fire's plan, were followed by the Togashi with patrols to monitor the activities of regions known to contain potentially active volcanoes. In 1170 it was instrumental in the destruction of the Dark Oracle of Earth Yasuki Nokatsu and ruined his plans to make active the Sleeping Thunder Mountain. All Things Have a Price, by Lucas Twyman Joining the Three Orders An imbalance within both the Hoshi family and the Hitomi family was detected. The orders' connection to their patrons, both Lady Moon and the Celestial Wanderer, was the source of their ailment. A direct connection to the Heavens such as that created by pure divine blood was too much for the mortal soul to bear without being adversely affected. In 1169 the Dragon Clan Champion Togashi Satsu announced the unification the three families in the Togashi family, and began tattooing the members of the Hoshi and Hitomi with his own blood in an attempt to restore the balance. A Gathering of Dragons, by Rusty Priske To teach the Empire In 1171 after the War of Dark Fire ended, the Dragon Clan Champion Mirumoto Kei send the Order of Togashi out into the Empire, to teach, as part of the rebuilding process. Monks could go where they will, and speak to both peasant and daimyo. The Burden of Becoming, by Nancy Sauer Provinces The Togashi Provinces were also known as the Heart of the Riddle.Way of the Dragon, p. 97 They were considered to be one province. Secrets of the Dragon, p. 96 Major Togashi Holdings * High House of Light * Temple of the Sun Minor Togashi Holdings * Takaikabe Mura * Fukurokujin Seido Extraterritorial Holdings * Hoshi Trading House Togashi Daimyo While the Togashi Daimyo were the Dragon Clan Champion until Togashi's ascension to Tengoku, Heaven’s Net, by Nancy Sauer it was the Mirumoto Daimyo who had been usually performing all the duties of a Clan Daimyo. Way of the Dragon, p. 23 The following are the known daimyo of the Togashi family: See Also * Togashi family/Meta Daimyo Togashi Category:Dragon Clan Leaders Category:Dragon Clan Families